


Pizza Is Better Than Valentine's Day

by thebookishdark



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Finn/Rey, F/M, M/M, Mention of Rey/Devi, Multi, Poly by the end of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookishdark/pseuds/thebookishdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a pizza delivery driver, Finn has a lot of weird stories, but this is by far his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Is Better Than Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of/inspired by [this tumblr post](http://meekobits.tumblr.com/post/139320602319/im-housesitting-right-now-and-ordered-myself-some) which now has [accompanying art!](http://meekobits.tumblr.com/post/139364884934/pizza-is-better-than-valentines-day)

Finn has plenty of Weird Pizza Delivery Stories—the 60 year old guy who opened the door only wearing boxers, grabbed the pizza, and promptly slammed the door in his face; the obviously high 20-something who seemed really distressed that he didn’t have any cash for a tip and offered him a small bag of weed instead, which Finn declined, and then the guy disappeared into the house for ten solid minutes scrounging up a small bag of loose change that Finn eventually had to accept; or the drunk woman who walked in, ordered a pizza for delivery, and paid extra for a ride to her house (she tipped well, but probably only because she thought the $20 she handed Finn was a $5)—but it had been a while since the last one had happened, really, and he was due for another. Of course, it’s Valentine’s day, so everything has been boring, but there’s the reputation of sad weird single people ordering pizza to drown their sorrow. Finn thinks the stories are mostly made up, though, because so far he’s had fairly pleasant people who just didn’t want to make dinner because it’s a holiday, and didn’t want to go out because pretty much everywhere was booked for couples, so, pizza it is.

It doesn’t last, but that’s Finn’s fault, really.

It’s getting late and Finn’s got the smell of yet another pizza wafting through his car. He’s thinking about what he should do when he and Rey get off their shift; dinner, he thinks there’s some leftover lasagna in the fridge that they could heat up, and then _sleep_. He’s still thinking about getting off shift in an hour and a half as he pulls up to the house, double checks everything, and climbs out of the car. Pizza in hand, he walks up to the door. He rings the doorbell and nothing happens. He waits, listening, and there’s muffled music coming from inside the house. Maybe they didn’t hear the doorbell? Finn rings it again and the music stops, and soon he can hear the dull thud of footsteps. The door opens and Finn is a bit taken aback, if he’s being honest with himself. The man standing in front of him has, wow, a really nice face, dark curly hair, a bit of stubble, and looks artfully disheveled. He _also_ has a smudge of paint on his chin and the darkest bags under his eyes. He looks supremely exhausted and Finn feels for him, he really does. The man looks really relieved to see him and that’s when Finn remembers that this guy is a _customer_ and Finn should really, really give him his pizza now.

“Uh, medium Pacific Veggie?” The customer nods. “That’ll be $21.48, please.”

“Thanks, buddy, you’re a lifesaver.” He’s rifling through his pocket. “I’ve been working on this new project and it just hit me that I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” He finally pulls out two $20 bills and exchanges them for the box of pizza.

Finn starts pulling out change and the guy interrupts, “Hey, no, keep the change, really.”

“Oh, thanks. Have a nice night.” Finn pockets the cash and turns back to his car. He turns to take another look, opening his mouth to make a comment but the guy’s balancing the box in one hand, slice of pizza already in the other, and closing the door with a foot. The guy raises the piece of pizza in a half-wave before disappearing into the house. Finn continues to his car, where he sits for several minutes wondering how this happened and why he feels so weird all of a sudden. He’s used to getting tips, sometimes big tips, but he never really felt compelled to do anything for them other than a thank you, so why does he feel like he _has_ to repay this guy?

His phone is up to his ear and ringing before he’s even realized he picked it up and started dialing.

“Hello? Finn? You okay?”

Finn lets out a deep breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Yeah, Rey, I’m fine I just—there was this guy that I just delivered to and he looked so tired, Rey, and he tipped me almost the price of the pizza, I feel like I have to do something nice for him but he’s already back inside his house and now, oh god, I’m just sitting in my car outside his house like a weirdo, help me.”

Rey laughs over the phone, “Was he cute?”

“I, yes? Rey, I think he’s a painter, he had some paint on his face and I don’t think he even knew it was there.”

“Well,” she pauses for a second, talking to someone on her end, “It _is_ Valentine’s day, you can get him some flowers, they’re probably still selling them everywhere. Flowers are a good catch-all for brightening people’s days, right?”

“I—ok but what do I do? Just buy flowers and show up at his door? What if he hates that!”

“Well, then you come back to work, wait for our shift to be over, and then we go home, eat whatever’s in the fridge, and then probably fall asleep on the couch after getting halfway through whatever Disney movie’s on Netflix.”

“Weren’t we going to do that anyway?”

“Yeah, but this time it’ll be because you got rejected by a hot artist.”

“It’s not like I’m asking him out on a date! I just, want to do something nice for him, y’know?”

“Flowers are nice.”

“Fine. Okay. I’ll get him flowers and then I’ll come back and tell you all about it.”

“Have fun!”

Finn hangs up and takes a deep breath before driving to the closest grocery store. Grocery stores have flowers right? Yeah. Everywhere has flowers on Valentine’s. Except, well, they’re all roses. He walks around the small display. He can’t buy this guy roses, that’s way too romantic, but something else, right? That’s when he sees them, a nice bouquet of multi-colored daisies. Daisies can be friendly. Plus, Finn thinks, at least they’re cheaper than roses. He buys them and gets back in his car, driving back to the artist’s house. He sits outside the house and tries to convince himself to go back and give them to him. What if he’s painting and Finn interrupts him? What if he refuses the flowers? What if he yells at him or calls his boss and gets Finn fired?? Finn takes a deep breath, trying his hardest to stop the what-ifs, a voice in his head that sounds like Rey says _you won’t know if you don’t try_ and so he takes another deep breath and opens the car door, feet carrying him to the front door. It’s much like the first time, except there’s no music this time, and Finn rings the doorbell. The door opens a few seconds later and the artist quickly covers his surprise as Finn holds out the flowers.

“You, uh, you looked tired, so I thought you deserved something nice, and it’s Valentine’s so flowers, and uh, here?”

The artist smirks and accepts them. “Thank you. They’re lovely.”

“You’re welcome. I should go, I need to get back to work, but uh, have a really nice night, I hope your painting turns out nice.” He starts to turn to leave when the guy speaks up.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

“Delivery boy number two.”

The guy laughs, “What is it really?”

“Finn.”

“Mine’s Poe. Nice to meet you, Finn.”

“Nice to meet you too, Poe.”

Finn smiles and turns to go. Poe is still leaning in his doorway when Finn looks back while he’s climbing in his car. Well, it could’ve gone worse. He runs on autopilot all the way back to work, thinking over the conversation again and again.

When he gets back Rey greets him with a huge grin. “So, how did it go?”

“Good, I think? He didn’t punch me or anything, said thank you. His name’s Poe.”

“You have a crush on him don’t you?”

“I don’t even _know_ him, Rey.”

“Alright. Let’s finish up the shift then gorge on what’s in the fridge at home.”

“Lasagna, I think.”

“Perfect.”

\---

It’s a quiet night, followed by a quiet morning. Rey has the day off so she teases Finn as he gets ready for work. The beginning of the shift passes uneventfully, until it’s about an hour before the end of his shift, when a familiar address pops up with special instructions that says _Send Finn if he’s working._

The whole time the pizza’s being made Finn is furiously texting Rey about it. He’s texting worst-case scenarios and Rey’s countering with best-case scenarios, promising that if something bad happens he’ll be able to come home and cry to her about it. Finn tells him that he is lucky to have her, and then the pizza is ready to go out.

He worries the whole drive, but makes it to the door without having a heart attack. He rings the doorbell, and when it swings open Poe is there, a different color paint smudged on his temple and a bit in his hair—like he was running a hand through it absentmindedly—and what might be the same clothes as yesterday.

“Hey! Finn, come on in, I want to show you something.”

“We’re not supposed to—“ but Poe already disappeared around the corner and Finn, breaking company policy, follows him. He walks into a room where there’s this canvas and the most beautiful painting of a forest at night, with an aurora filling the starry sky and a reflection on a lake. It almost felt like the painting was alive. Finn had to take a deep breath, and automatically placed the pizza down on a nearby coffee table—which, he was glad to notice, had a vase with the daisies from yesterday on it—just so he could step forward carefully, in awe, to get a closer look.

“Poe, this is amazing.”

“Thanks. You said yesterday that you hoped it turned out well so I wanted you to see the finished thing.”

“Can I take a picture? I gotta show Rey, she loves space, she’d be so amazed by this.”

“Rey? She your girlfriend?”

“Oh, uh.” Finn pauses, looking back at Poe who just looks amused. “Yes? Kind of, it’s complicated, because we’re both dating each other! But we’re both poly and she also has a girlfriend who’s actually not in the country right now, so she’s trying to set me up with a third because she can’t talk to Devi as much as she wants, and you probably don’t care about any of this I’m so sorry.”

Poe just laughs a little. “No, no, you’re fine. Go ahead, take your picture. You can also bring her, if you want? So she can see it in person. Y’know, whenever you’re free. You can take my number, call ahead.”

Finn blushes and just nods, words failing him for a second. “That, uh, that would be nice, I think she’d like that?”

“Here.” Poe bends over the coffee table, writing on a scrap of paper. “Oh, how much do I owe you for the pizza?”

“Oh! The pizza, right, um, $21.48, same as last time.”

“Here you go, Finn.” Poe holds out $30 and a note with his phone number on it. “I look forward to hearing from you.” His smile is so disarming Finn takes the money and just blinks at him for a second.

“Oh, uh, do you want any change?”

“Nah, you keep it.”

“Okay. Um. I would love to stay longer but I have to get back to work, probably, Rey doesn’t work today so she’s not there to cover for me.”

Poe leads him to the door and Finn opens his mouth a few times, looking for something to say, before Poe finds something for him.

“See you around, Finn.”

“You can count on it.” They smile at each other for a second before Finn turns around, and just like with the flowers, Poe watches him the whole time.

\--- 

Months later, when Finn and Poe and Rey have settled in to a life together, it may not be the weirdest Pizza Delivery Story Finn has, but it is by far his favorite to tell.


End file.
